


Quit

by rent_a_gundam



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [68]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Burns, M/M, Smoking, Threats, Twisted, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Next time I catch you with one of these," the bastard hisses in his ear over the faint sizzle, "I'm putting it out in your eye instead of your arm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo. An in-universe timeline can be seen here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/731.html>.
> 
> ***
> 
> This story was written by Orange.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/5122.html>.

Lyle's first clue to Hallelujah's presence is the fact that his cigarette isn't dangling from his fingers anymore. The second, much clearer signal is the fact that it's jabbing viciously into the crease of his elbow. He struggles, but Halle has his wrist in that familiar, delicious iron grip.

"Next time I catch you with one of these," the bastard hisses in his ear over the faint sizzle, "I'm putting it out in your eye instead of your arm. Got it, cocksucker?"

"Bite me," Lyle tells him scornfully, and chokes down a scream when Halle's teeth close on the fresh burn. If he makes too much noise, somebody might interrupt them, which is the last thing he wants.

His stifled moans of pain are enough for Hallelujah, who yanks him around for a kiss that tastes of blood and meat and ash.

 

 

The next time he goes to light up, Halle's words flash through his mind. As much as the memory of the burn makes his cock stir, he knows by now that no threat is idle with that man, and Lyle likes his perfect vision.

He saves the smoke for later. Then, because 'later' is still too public, he saves it again. It's six weeks before he dares to indulge anywhere but his bedroom.

Of _course_ Halle finds him despite every precaution, despite the fact that he's using the roof of a building he's never visited before. The bastard is practically psychic.

"Did you think I forgot?"

Lyle freezes. He thinks he's only ever been this terrified once in his life.

Halle savours the moment, leaning forward to gently pry the little white cylinder from Lyle's shaking fingers. "Because I can't have you thinking I forget things," he continues brightly. "Especially not threats. I _never_ forget a threat."

By this time Halle is close enough that his breath warms Lyle's face when he speaks. He stares directly into Lyle's eyes, grinning with a horrible kind of delight, as his fingers close hard on Lyle's jaw.

"Good. Keep them open. Let me have one last look while I pick which one to ruin."

Lyle is reasonably certain he couldn't close his eyes if he tried, and he doesn't plan to try. He swallows hard and makes no other response.

"You have gorgeous eyes, you know. So blue. So... fragile." Hallelujah's voice is hypnotic.

 _He's actually going to do it,_ Lyle thinks, not incredulously but with resignation. _He's actually going to half-blind me because of something he said more than a month ago. God, what a nutcase._

It's as though the realization breaks some kind of spell. He feels the heat against his neck where Halle's other hand still holds the offending cigarette, feels his hands shaking at his sides, feels the warmth of Halle's body pressing into his and the solid length of Halle's cock nudging his thigh.

He moves before either of them can think, grabbing Halle's hand in both of his. The searing heat against his palm is pure relief. When Halle's knee catches him in the stomach, he grins as he doubles over and fights for air. Every kick, every punch, draws a gasp of laughter from his bloodied mouth.

The beating is very, very thorough. When Halle finally steps back, Lyle is on his hands and knees in a patch of blood-smeared gravel, head hanging between trembling shoulders. Everything hurts. He can feel bruises forming across his face, down his back and sides, along both arms and one leg.

"So tell me," says Halle cheerfully, kneeling by Lyle's face and twisting a hand in his hair to yank his head back sharply. "What's to stop me from just getting the job done with my thumb, huh?"

It takes Lyle a few tries to force the words past swollen lips.

"It w-wasn't," he gasps out, and swallows a mouthful of blood before continuing. "Wasn't the-- threat. Wasn't," swallow, "what you said you'd do."

"Mmmmmm." Halle sweeps his tongue up the tense line of Lyle's throat. Lyle tips his head back farther, lips slightly parted, silently begging for teeth. He gets them, but not where he wants them most. Another bite to add to the collection on his jaw. "Next time," Halle whispers when his mouth is free again, "I won't play with you first. Understand?"

Lyle understands perfectly. He quits cold turkey the next day.

What bothers him most, in the weeks to come, is that Halle never threatens his eyes again.


End file.
